Was it Worth Death?
by mangahottie740
Summary: Creed Diskenth, thought dead, turns out to be alive. What happens when he and the the remaing Apostles of the Stars face out in an epic battle agains't Train and the gang?
1. Chapter 1

Was it Worth Death?

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat

Chapter 1 

Train Heartnet, also known as the Black Cat, settled down beside his girlfriend. He put his arm around her. She looked up and smiled into his loving face. They had been together ever since the end of Creeds' army, The Apostles of the Stars. It was six months ago. "Rins," said the ex-assassin. "Yes" was the reply. 'Have you ever wondered if.."

Somewhere in a distant place, Creed Diskenth, thought dead, lurked around the corner followed by the remaining Apostle of the Stars. Kyoko straightened up her shirt as it began to fall over her shoulders. There were four Apostles of the Stars now: Kyoko, Shiki, Charden, and he himself, Creed.

"Mark my words, Kyoko, if I ever see Train again, he will be mine! Train deserves no other than me. I will be his one and only, no matter what the price!" Creed laughed a horridly, wicked laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

"…. Creed's still alive?" finished Train. Rinslet looked up. She knew Train would ask this question someday, so she had her answer prepared. "Yes, I do," she said bluntly. There was a dead silence in the room.

Charden was acting as usual. So usual infact, that no one would think he was planning something. He was tired of Creed always talking about Train. He was fed up with Creed. He was going to be the leader of the Apostles of the Stars, but only he would call something different. Something that everyone would remember.

The silence that had followed had been broken a while back. Sven and Eve had arrived. They were in the kitchen preparing a meal, whilst Train and Rinslet sat on the couch. Sven and Eve walked around the kitchen looking for stuff to put in the little brew that was simmering on the stove. Neither of them knowing anything about cooking, they added just about anything they could get their hands on.

Train and Rinslet looked at each other for a breathtaking moment, both thinking about the other. Finally the moment broke when both plunged into a kiss.

Sorry if this were a little short, or a bit off topic. In chapter 3 I will improve, please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Day

**Chapter Three: The Day of Death**

He looked up as Creed called his name. With a disinterested look he saw the face of the current leader of the Apostles of the Stars.

"Yes, Lord Creed," he said, unwavering. Creed did not catch the distasteful look, but rather gazed in silent thoughfulness before answering.

"I would like you to do something for me."

"Yes, milord."

"I would like you to help me keep my coming back a secret. Scratch a big comeback. I think the best way to get Train will be to catch him by surprise. It would all go in my favour." Charden nodded

"I will do that. Not even a slight rumour will appear of your return. How do you plan to get Train?" But Creed did not answer that. Instead he stalked off down a dank hallway, his mind bent on one thing… Train.

Charden wasn't going to keep it quiet. He was going to tell a big power, and join them, atleast for awhile, until he could lead the Apostles of the Stars after Creed's death.

* * *

Train, meanwhile, enjoyed the passionate kiss of Rinslet. This was the life, kissing the girl he loved, making out with her, and looking into her beautiful eyes. After awhile the two broke apart.

"I love you, Train." Rinslet smiled at Train. His usual playful face showed happiness and joy. He smiled back at his girlfriend.

"I love you more," he replied. But before anything further could happen, a cell phone rung from Train's pocket. _Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-ding!_ Train pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the name on the front. Seeing that it was no one he knew he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was it, Train?" Rinslet asked, peering at Train with anticipating eyes. He smiled at her again.

"Oh, no one. Atleast no one I knew."

"Oh, Okay." She stood up on the floor. She walked into the kitchen, where a foul aroma was emanating from a large pot on the stove.

"What are you to doing?" She asked Sven and Eve worriedly, looking at the water all over the floor. Train appeared behind her, holding her waist. The mess appalled him.

"What is this? Clean it up, now!" Sven and Eve looked at the couple sheepishly, like a pair of guilty infants. Eve stalked off to go get a towel, muttering darkly under her breath, "Don't have to be so hateful."

Sven however did not mutter under his breath. Instead he said his thoughts aloud. "It was an accident." Train nodded knowingly.

"I know, now fix it. The water boiled over the top, I can see that. It stinks." Sven smiled meekly.

Creed, however, was enjoying himself. He sat in his study, surrounded by four walls of books. He was on a large leather sofa studying a book on a table near him. It lay open, to a page that was very dark.

He read the words silently under his breath, "Indiato yodomito yervitigo." Though it was not English Creed seemed to understand it perfectly and he wrote down the translation on a piece of paper beside the book.

_The dark day of death._

Soon... it would be here soon. The forgotten holiday of the Ancient Heathens, who practiced leadership and immortality. On that day evil was supposed to reign, but ever since the Heathens were defeated in 1219 A.D., the holiday had not been celebrated.

On that day, also his evil would emerge. He would take the place of the last successful King of the Heathens, and his conquering, like the King's, would be inevitable. That would be the day he took what was rightfully his... Train. It was perfect. On Evil's day he would take _his_ man.

He looked up as Kyoko walked into the room. Her hair swished behind her. She looked into the maniac eyes of her leader, regretting the day she had joined.

"Master. Something has arisen. Your name is back on the streets... Chronos knows your back." Creed looked at her intently.

"Pardon me?"

"Chronos knows of your return."

"What? How?"

"I do not know. But it is on the news right now." Creed cursed under his breath, throwing away his notes, surprise would not work now.

"Charden," he growled, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not the best chapter ever. But I just don't have many ideas for this story. It will get even better and longer like my other stories. Sorry for not writing in like a year.**


	4. Chapter 4 News

**Chapter Four. News**

The mess had been cleaned up. The kitchen was sparkling clean. The whole house was deserted, except for Train and Rinslet. The two of them sat watching the news.

"Hi, I'm Dan Roberts with your Local News at Five. In latest news Creed Diskenth is thought to be back. The powerful leader was given away by a secret source and now Chronos is organising a force to find the hideout of the man.

'In other news a man was shot dead at a bar this morning. His name is not to be given out yet, but store owner John Michael says the shooter drove off in a black BMW. More on this story later.

'Are gas prices getting to high? In some parts of the U.S. and the U.K. they are soaring up to 4.00 a gallon. Amanda Crossdale has more on this story."

But all of the last bits of news was lost on Train and Rinslet. Their fears were confirmed. He was back. Creed Diskenth had returned. And of course he would be after Train.

"Train…" Rinslet's voice trailed off.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" He nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, just a little dumbfounded, that's all. What are we going to do?"

"I really don't know." But they got no farther. The cell phone rung again. Still no name popped up-unknown name- but this time Train answered it.

A long shuddering breath issued forth from the phone. Train waited for awhile, the raspy voice altogether creepy. Finally he yelled into the phone, "Who are you?" _Click!_ The other person hung up. Rinslet looked at Train.

"Who was that?" She looked at him worriedly.

"I don't know. It was just someone breathing."

"What? You need to call the cops!"

"Good idea." He opened up his phone again and called the police. After a moment a new voice rang forward.

"You have reached 911. There is no one on duty right now. Please wait." Train slammed down the phone.

"No one is there."

"What? The police?" She looked up as she heard the breaking news report come on the TV.

"Breaking news, the police department has been murdered and robbed….."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so shorter. **


End file.
